What It's Worth
by iLiKECHERRYPiE
Summary: Asher, a young boy, is still shaken over the death of his mother. He moves to a new place with his father and sister and leave everything he's known. All he wants is for the world to be perfect again. When he is mysteriously turned into a cat, he has to rely upon the clans to survive and find romance and friends in the most unlikely places. What will this journey teach him?
1. Allegiances

**First of all, BIG thanks to everyone who gave me OCs! You're all awesome! :)  
**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Redstar - White she-cat with unusual reddish lines, has a strong build, tall and has a long slender tail with red tip and blue eyes

**Deputy:** Foxtail - Light ginger tabby tom with a fluffy white tail and ice blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Brackentail - Muddy brown tom with dull amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Rosepool - Dark cream she-cat

Mistyflower - Light grey tabby she-cat with a brown splotch on her head with bright amber eyes

Ravenfrost - Black tom with white markings and ice blue eyes

Blossomwind - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Skyheart - White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes

Sharpfang - Grey tom with blue eyes

Silversnow - Silver and white tabby she-cat

Duskshadow - Golden-brown tom

Raintail - Blue-grey tom with silver streaks

Snowpelt - White she-cat with green eyes

Leopardspots - Golden she-cat with leopard-like markings

Brokenstone - Grey tom with black tabby markings

Sandblaze - Sandy brown she-cat with orange eyes  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Swiftflight - White she-cat with black ears and black tail  
Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Whitefire - Black she-cat with white paws

Dustfall - Dusty, long-haired grey tom

Goldengaze - Golden she-cat with strange striped markings, long, fluffy tail,white paws, chest and tail tip, dark ear tips and amber eyes

Nightfire - Black tom with fiery orange eyes  
Apprentice: Lightpaw

Greystreak - Light grey tom with darker streaks

Jaggedrock - Thin, long-legged dark grey tom with blue eyes

Hawktalon - Brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Cloudpaw - Long-haired white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Lightpaw - Golden she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerpaw - Dark ginger tabby tom

**Queens:**

Fallensnow - Muddy brown she-cat with small white spots and an all white underbelly, and grey eyes; mother to Goldenkit (dark grey she-cat with white tipped ears and bright green eyes), Silentkit (bright white she-cat with dark brown muzzle and blue eyes with flecks of amber)

Featherpelt - Grey-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother to Shadekit (dark grey tabby tom with green eyes)

**Elders:**

Softspirit - Russian blue with some grey, small frame, short tail and massive ears like dog ears, and green eyes

Yellowclaw - Black tom with amber eyes and long claws

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Toadstar - Dark brown, almost black, tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Lightfish - Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Greenwhisker - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Coppersplash - Copper colored tom with one white paw

Mistshade - Dappled silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Brightpaw

Sootfall - Light grey tom with white splashes

Mistyheart - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Whitesky - Pure white she-cat with one milky, green eye (blind in one eye)

Ripplefrost - Dark grey tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Emberwing - Orange she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowsky - Black tom with gold eyes  
Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Swiftpetal - Darker white she-cat with deep blue eyes, ripped right ear, and three claw marks going down chest

Flamefur - Light orangish she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Slatepaw

Blossomfur - Light brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dawntail - Blue-grey she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Ashclaw - Smoky grey, almost black tom with brown eyes

Grasspelt - Greenish white tom with green eyes

Stormfoot - Dark grey tom  
Apprentice: Splashpaw

Cinderfeather - Grey tabby she-cat

Robinsong - Light brown she-cat with orange eyes

Firefall - Ginger tabby tom

Pinestripe - Dark brown tabby tom

Crowtalon - Large black tom  
Apprentice: Redpaw

Redspring - Ginger she-cat with black stripes and white underbelly and paws

Flamescar - Dark ginger tom with a large scar down his left flank  
Apprentice: Creekpaw

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw - Lithe, dark red-brown cat with black toes and black ear tips, and a darker tail and amber eyes

Creekpaw - Golden-brown tom with darker tabby stripes and bright yellow eyes

Splashpaw - Sleek, light silver she-cat with a blueish tint to her fur and blue eyes

Flowerpaw - Dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

Slatepaw - Light grey tom with black markings

Brightpaw - Jet black she-cat with yellow eyes

Badgerpaw - Silver grey tom with a black stripe going down his back

**Queens:**

Mousechaser - Very dark grey she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Bramblekit (dark grey tom with amber eyes) and Cinderkit (dark grey she-cat with blue eyes)

Silvernight - Light silver she-cat with black streaks from head to tail and green eyes; mother to Swiftkit (silver tom with grey eyes), Cracklekit (black she-cat with silver splotches and blue eyes), Pinekit (white tom with brown spots and amber eyes)

Irisflower - Blue she-cat with a violet tint and brown eyes; mother to Bluekit (blue-grey tom with brown eyes), Stonekit (pale grey tom with blue eyes), Fogkit (dark grey tom with a white chest and amber eyes), Dewkit (silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes)

Dovefeather - Dark grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue-green eyes; expecting kits

**Elders:**

Fallenember - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Stonefall - Jet black tom with grey paws

Dewstep - Unusually spotted silver she-cat with black spots

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Bravestar - Black tom with a white chest and brown eyes

**Deputy: **Wingshade - Black and white spotted she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Darkflower - Dark grey, almost black she-cat with green eyes; one white paw and white ear

**Warriors:**

Cloverwish - Light brown tabby she-cat

Icefur - White tom

Fireclaw - Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightstep - Lithe ginger she-cat

Badgerstrike - White tom with black and grey markings

Dovesong - Pale grey she-cat with darker paws and blue eyes

Spottedpelt - Grey tom with darker spots

Haretail - Lithe grey-brown tom with no tail

Hollowlog - Brown tabby tom with grey eyes  
Apprentice: Willowpaw

Heronwing - Tan colored tom with blue eyes and white paws

Iceflake - Blue-grey she-cat with a white chest and paws

Cloudheart - White tom with a grey streak down his spine  
Apprentice: Moonpaw

Shimmerpool - Light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Fawnfur - Light brown she-cat with darker spots  
Apprentice: Breezepaw

Rainwing - Grey tabby tom

Kestrelfeather - Reddish tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Appletail - Sleek brown she-cat

Sweetrose - Cream she-cat with brown streaks and red-orange eyes

Dawnfire - Orange tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Sunleaf - Golden she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw - Tortoiseshell tom with black paws and tail and golden eyes

Breezepaw - Dark grey pelt with black splotches and big, round green eyes

Willowpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with white tiger stripes and dull amber eyes

**Queens:**

Snowflower - Lithe white she-cat with grey paws; mother to Icekit (white tom with a grey face and tail), Frostkit (silver and white tabby she-cat), Blizzardkit (pale grey tom)

**Elders:**

Redfern - Reddish brown she-cat

Yellowberry - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Icestar - Pure white tom with very long hair and bright blue eyes

**Deputy: **Willowheart - Sleek golden tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Snowpool - Pale grey she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Splashpelt - Pale grey tom with darker grey underbelly and amber eyes

Minnowstreak - Silver she-cat with darker streaks

Breezefur - Brown tom with green eyes

Blackscar - Black tom with a long scar down his eye

Cherryfall - Cream she-cat with brown lynx points

Briarleaf - White she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Hollybreeze - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Apprentice: Sandpaw

Thistletail - Golden tom with green eyes

Molefur - Small brown tom

Troutfin - Silver tom with blue eyes

Duskflight - Black tom with yellow-orange eyes

Jayfrost - Blue-grey tom with pale grey eyes

Silverdust - Silver and black tabby she-cat

Lakeshore - Black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Violetsky - Blue she-cat with a violet tint to her fur

Swiftfoot - Sleek black and white tuxedo tom  
Apprentice: Ivypaw

Greyclaw - Dark grey tom with green eyes

Pebblesplash - Small silver tom with darker patches

Nightsong - Black she-cat with a white tail and white front paws  
Apprentice: Aquapaw

Sunblaze - Golden tabby tom with orange eyes  
Apprentice: Blackpaw

Berrycloud - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Skyshine - Silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Ivypaw - Calico she-cat with average size build, small legs but piercing amber eyes

Aquapaw - Dark golden tom with grey flank and tipped ears, tail and front paw, with blue eyes

Blackpaw - Dark grey tom with black paws and blue eyes

Sandpaw - Pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks

Flamepaw - Dark ginger tom

**Queens:**

Silverecho - Silver she-cat; mother to Beekit (white tom with grey stripes) and Berrykit (brown tabby tom)

Snowwhisker - White she-cat with light blue eyes; mother to Dapplekit (white she-cat with gray flecks) and Fernkit (small, fluffy, grey she-cat)

**Elders:**

Owlflight - White she-cat with grey flecks

Batwing - Dark grey tom with green eyes

Fogshadow - Grey tabby tom with half a tail


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The house was filled with rushed footsteps, people walking here and there, seemingly in a hurry. A young boy slid down against a wall, aiming his lifeless dark brown eyes at the window. The world outside was dark, heavy and grey. Rain slid down from the glass and nourished the grass below.

The boy sighed, his hair ruffled as he pulled his hoodie over his head, fiddling mindlessly with the untied laces of his shoes. His eyes darkened as he aimed them at the ground sadly.

A tall figure walked around the corner and halted in front of him. The boy sensed the shadow looming in front but didn't bother to look up. He continued to play with the shoelaces, twirling the laces in his fingers blankly.

"Asher," a deep voice spoke. He still didn't look up.

"Asher," the voice repeated, louder and firmer this time. The boy still didn't respond, pretending he couldn't hear the older person speaking to him.

"Asher, I am talking to you. Look at me!"

The boy, Asher, had no choice but to wearily lift his head a bit. He saw a tall man, his hair dark but greying at places. The man had a stern expression on his face, his brows furrowed in irritation. Asher sighed. His father.

His mother had died a year ago, when he was only eight years old. He had always been closer to his mother. He even inherited the same auburn hair and dark brown eyes from her. His father never was the same. His father was always so stern and emotionless and moody. When it wasn't snapping at him for every little thing he did that wasn't perfect, it was yelling for the larger ones. Asher didn't like his father very much. Not anymore.

He remembered his mother tucking him in bed, singing ever so softly, singing in her beautiful, gentle voice that lulled him off to sleep immediately every night. He remembered the days when his father was actually more cheerful, when there were sparks dancing in his eyes. He, his mother, his father and his little sister would stroll under the sun and have picnics in the shade of the trees and everything was perfect.

_I want to have that back._

"Asher," his father's deep voice sounded, snapping him out of his memories. "Help with the luggage. We'll be leaving soon, and me and your sister aren't enough. Pack your own things and get ready." His footsteps disappeared and Asher was alone once again.

In the distance, he could hear his younger sister's frustrated grunts as the small girl tried desperately to lift up the heavier bags, only to sigh in exhaustion as the bag dropped down to the floor with a hard thudding noise again. He could hear his father zipping up and taping up the last remains of his bags, boxes and suitcases, opening the door with a click of his key, going to the car and loading up the luggage in the trunk.

Asher growled and slowly stood up, his body a bit sore from sitting in the same position for so long. Literally dragging himself, he stomped up the stairs and to his room, went in, and locked the door. Having no choice and knowing this decision wasn't something he could do anything about, he reluctantly started packing his own things – clothes, books, video games, old toys that he couldn't let go of yet – and sat on his bed after, solemnly taking a view of his room.

His room was mostly white. White walls, very pale brown flooring, white bed, white furniture. It was because his dad didn't like all the "messy" decorations and forced him to take all the wallpapers and posters down. His mother had allowed it.

Drowned in his own thoughts, he suddenly heard a soft knock at the door and blinked in surprise. A thought that it was his father struck him, but no, he knew his father's knock didn't sound like that.

"Go away, Rosie," Asher muttered instinctively, knowing it could only be his younger sister.

Silence. Then, the knock came again.

Asher sighed irritably and jumped down from the bed, unlocking the door and opening it, so just a little sliver of space was available. He saw the hazel-eyed girl stare back at him.

"What is it?" Asher asked, the dark blue hoodie still over his head, shadowing his bangs and eyes.

"Dad says it's time to go," Rosie answered in a quiet voice, staring down at the floor.

Asher's eyes widened a bit and he gave an audible growl again. He opened the door farther.

The boy said, "Alright. You go first, tell Dad I'll come later." And with that, the young girl nodded in understanding and bounded off.

Asher knew she didn't want to leave either. He knew she had also been terribly grief-stricken when their mother passed away. She had been younger than him, only four then. He wondered if his father had as well. He always seemed so expressionless now, except for his showings of anger and irritation. Asher tried to remember what had changed everything.

_The death of my mother,_ Asher realized. _That was it._

Hearing a loud call from downstairs, he lugged his bags down and joined his father and sister outside where their old grey car was parked. The trunk was already almost exploding with things, even though the family was careful to only take the ones they needed.

After handing the bags to his father, Asher stood at the doorway, refusing to leave. He looked inside from the door. It was so empty. Aside from the dusty floor, the plain walls, and the occasional painting or plastic plant they wouldn't take with them, everything was gone. Either packed or thrown away.

"Asher, come on!"

Asher saw his sister poke her head out of one of the backseat's windows, calling for him. A thousand emotions were stabbing and cutting inside of him, threatening to tear him apart. He heard somethings. Everything. Voices screamed. Hearts pounded. Rain pelting down.

He just wished he could hear his mother's voice one last time.

His father glanced back at him through the driver's seat window. "Get inside the car, Asher! Now!"

The boy placed a hand on the door frame. Everything had once looked so bright in the sun. He remembered when he had played hide-and-seek with his sister and mother in the house, so happy, laughing so hard. He remembered when his father taught him about cars. Back then he was so much more patient. He didn't want to leave this house, not because of the actual place, but because of the memories that were stored here. His school, his friends, the people and places he's known. _Everything_, just gone. Abandoned.

He didn't want to leave the place that he last heard his own laughter, echoing through the walls. But he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Asher!"

"I'm coming!"

Asher ran down the steps and stepped into the car, wanting to take a last look at the house and neighborhood before they left, for oh, maybe forever. But another part of him didn't, knowing it would shatter the one last little thing he was holding onto.

He heard the car start up and rumble, vibrating beneath his seat. The windows were rolled up now. A grey, rainy world were behind the panes of glass. He looked over his shoulder watched as the house was farther and farther away, and at last, when it disappeared completely. When he looked to his right, he noticed Rosie did the same.

Dull trees and houses passed as they drove. Soon the busy town turned into stretches of plains and woods on either side of the road, only a few, old homes appearing here and there occasionally. If anyone even lived in them, Asher didn't know.

He stayed silent throughout the drive, just resting his head in his hands as he propped himself up in front of the window. His breath sent clouds of fog spreading across the streaked glass, mindlessly watching the scenes pass by and vanish forever as they continued to move in a direction he didn't know.

And all through the silence, the rain continued to fall.

* * *

**I know the Warriors part hasn't come in yet, but it will soon! Next chapter or the chapter after that, I promise. I do have ideas for the story and I like where it's heading, but your opinion matters a lot. Please review and tell me if I should continue this! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The road was bumpy and uneven. The narrow, pebbly, dirty path beneath them wasn't even a road. Both sides were looming with dark, tall trees. Night was closing in and the rain hasn't stopped.

This was the worst time for the car to run out of gas.

The old car had slowly stopped to a halt, right in the middle of nowhere, it seemed. Asher could hear his father mutter something angrily, getting out of his seat and checking the conditions of the car. Asher told Rosie not to panic when he saw her eyes turn wide with fright, and that everything was going to be alright.

Truthfully, he wasn't so sure himself.

"Can we go now?" Rosie asked, fidgeting nervously in her seat, eyeing the tall trees and dark forest around her. "It's getting dark."

"No," Asher sighed. "I've told you already, we ran out of gas. We need to get more before we can leave." He rolled down his window and leaned out to see his father irritably circling the car. "When can we get more gas?"

"I don't even know where the nearest gas station is," his father grumbled, sighing and trying to think. "We should get to an actual highway with lit roads first."

Asher rolled his eyes and got out, trying to push on the car with his dad and sister, but it wouldn't budge. Rocks were also lodged under he wheels and the grey vehicle wouldn't move at all.

"It isn't working," Rosie remarked, her eyes widening even further and when an owl hooted in the distance, she almost jumped. "What was that?"

"It's just an owl, Rosie," their father said. He turned to squint through the woods. He could see nothing but trees, not even a dim light passing through them. Just dark, lightless forests.

"Where should we go?" Asher asked, his mind not really on the question but on the fact of escaping. He knew he should stay strong, but for some strange reason, he started to feel… afraid? No, no, that couldn't be possible. He was never afraid. Never, until the incident…

The boy suddenly saw something as he spun around. It looked like a tunnel. He could see the entrance, it was near. Vines and overgrown leaves blocked part of it, but a human could still easily go through. _Maybe_, he thought, _it would lead to a highway or some decently lit road. _But the darkness made him shiver. It was pitch-black and he couldn't see inside the tunnel. He didn't know what it would lead to.

Apparently his younger sister saw it soon after he did.

"Daddy, look!" Rosie pointed, earning her father's attention. The three of them were all looking at the dark tunnel entrance. "There's a tunnel!"

His father took a closer inspection and nodded. "It is. Alright, I'll go see where it leads. Asher, take your sister and stay right in the car—"

But before the man could finish his sentence, Rosie had already bounded into the tunnel curiously, wondering where it would lead. Her father called shrilly, "Rosie, come back!" But the young girl didn't listen.

"Rosie!" Asher stood beside the car, his shoes muddy and his shirt stained now. Rain continued to pelt down, wetting his dark auburn hair. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to run after her, calling her name.

As he stepped inside the tunnel entrance, he suddenly felt an unsettling, eerie chill pass through his body and crawl up his spine. He shivered, nervously glancing around, trying to act brave but found that he was slowly giving in to the fear.

He couldn't see anything anymore, and for a split second, he even feared he was blind. _No, think logically._

"Rosie!" he shouted, his weakening voice echoing off the tunnel walls. "Rosie, where are you?"

_Why doesn't this tunnel have lights? _he wondered. _Maybe it's abandoned._

The young boy realized he couldn't make out the outline of his little sister anymore. He wanted to stop, but for some reason, he couldn't. Maybe it was simply the urge to save his sister. But maybe it was something else…

His feet started feeling lighter and lighter. He felt like he was walking on air rather than trudging on a cold, muddy ground now. He also felt tired, but he kept running. He didn't know why he was still running, he didn't know where he was going. He didn't know… he just kept going.

And at last, the world in front of him seemed to fade, everything — his surroundings, the ground beneath his feet, the air he breathed — disappeared. The last thing he heard was a faint, weakening call of his name from far behind him. His father's voice.

* * *

**By the way, thanks for the OCs, guys! A few will maybe appear next chapter, but most of them will appear later. Don't worry, soon though. :)**


End file.
